


It's Why I Love You

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Ian Loves Mickey The Way He Is [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gallavich Love, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mickey, what did we say about being nice to my friends?"</p><p>"I forgot that included her."</p><p>"Yeah Mickey, stop being mean to me."</p><p>"Stop making it so fucking easy!"</p><p> </p><p>Ian loves Mickey's personality. He especially loves his crudeness. But Ian's friends don't know to handle Mickey's rudeness as well as he does. So he asks Mickey to be nice to his friends. A task that proves particularly difficult especially with Ian's one specific perky friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Why I Love You

"Babe."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Mickey laughed softly and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. "I know." he kissed Ian and enjoyed the shivers that went through him every single time he kissed the red head. "Fucking love you too."

Ian turned to face him and looked into his boyfriend's ocean blue eyes. "What do you wanna do today?" he asked as he caressed Mickey's cheek. Ian smiled when his boyfriend leaned into his touch. 

It was Mickey's day off and Ian didn't want to go to school today. So he had come to his boyfriend's place the night before so he could spend the next day at his place. Ian was still in high school but Mickey had quit ages ago. He left school, got a job instead and had his own apartment. Ian spent alot of time here, he was pretty proud of his boyfriend. 

Instead of answering Mickey trailed his hand from Ian's chest to his dick. Ian inhaled sharply. "You haven't answered me." 

Mickey smirked and looked straight into his boyfriend's green eyes. Mickey twisted his hand and Ian moaned and threw his head back. "Fuck Mickey."

Ian loved this guy so much. Sometimes he was worried because Mickey was so independent and yet he was still in high school. He couldn't help but wonder if his boyfriend would get tired of dating a high schooler one day. But times like this when Mickey sat on his dick and started rotating his hips, times like this when Mickey leaned down to kiss him and whispered 'I love yous' in his ear, those doubts evaporated into thin air. 

"I want to stay home and do this all day." Mickey said and groaned loudly when Ian thrust upwards. 

Ian dug his nails into Mickey's hips and held him tight. He then kept thrusting upwards repeatedly into Mickey even though he was the one ontop. Mickey could only moan and curse as the immense pleasure overtook him. 

"Jesus Christ Ian!"

"Fuck Mickey, I fucking love you so much."

* * *

They were relaxing on Mickey's couch when Ian got bored. "We should so something."

"Wanna go back to bed?"

"Yes. But not now, when we come back."

"Come back from where?"

*

Mickey found himself in a very long line waiting to order pizza.

"Hey, excuse me, I was behind her." Some guy with long brown hair told Ian. 

His red headed boyfriend was about to move back and excuse the guy when Mickey stopped him. "Who told you to leave the fucking line?"

"What?" the guy turned to face Mickey. 

"You left the line, now we are the ones behind her."

"But I only went to make a phone call."

"Yeah well, you snooze you fucking loose." Mickey gave him his famous glare and the guy just stared back at him. "Back of the line Jesus."

"That's not my name."

"What are you gonna order?" Mickey turned to Ian completely ignoring the guy. 

Maybe it made Ian a bad person but he totally wanted to bend Mickey over one of the many tables right now. It was so fucking hot dating a bad boy.

*

They were seated at one one of the tables by the window eating their pizzas and cokes. 

"My friends from school just texted, we are going bowling.You're coming right?" Ian asked chewing. 

Mickey smiled at his boyfriend. "You wanna close that mouth when you chew?" Ian rolled his eyes. Mickey sat back and thought about it. He loved bowling, ofcause he did but, "Is fucking Anna gonna be there?"

"Yes."

Mickey groaned. Ian did not understand his boyfriend's beef with his friend. He put down his pizza to face his boyfriend. "Why don't you like her, seriously?"

Mickey sighed, "She's not only fucking loud, but has one of those high pitched voices and it's fucking irritating." he made his point by putting a finger in his ear.

Ian laughed his boyfriend was unbelievable. "That is not fair Mick. That's how she was born, she can't help the way she talks."

The brunette huffed. "You asked me a question I gave you the fucking answer."

"You're still coming. They're my friends," Ian lifted his left hand. "they matter to me, and your my baby," he lifted his right hand. "YOU matter to me. So I like bringing my two worlds together." he finished and brought his two hands together. 

Mickey rolled his eyes. "I didn't need the puppetry." 

Ian laughed. "Whatever, point is, be nice."

"Be nice." Mickey repeated.

"I know the word doesn't exist in your vocabulary, but yes, be nice."

 

* * *

When they got to the bowling ally Ian went to get the shoes while Mickey walked towards the friends. Pete, Sarah and Arnold were not that bad. He actually found he didn't completely hate them. It's the short loud one he just couldn't fucking stand.

"Yo." he said sitting next to them. 

There was a round of 'hey Mickeys' and Anna rolled her eyes. "Of cause he had to bring you." 

"I'm the boyfriend, ofcause he did. Suck it up."

"Heeeeey guys!" Ian greeted as he went around hugging them. 

*

An hour into the game and Mickey was having so much fun. He and Arnold were whooping everybody else's ass. Ian looked at his his boyfriend laugh for the umpteenth time and he grinned to himself. He was glad to see him letting loose around his friends. He watched Mickey and Arnold fist bump and his grin grew wider. I guess it really was just Anna he had a problem with. 

"You never told me you were so good at this. I keep missing, I suck." Ian pouted at his boyfriend. 

Mickey looked at the face that always did him in and he shook his head. He held Ian's chin and literally kissed the frown away. He watched as his boyfriend smiled at him.

"Want me to teach you?"

Ian nodded eagerly and they got up. Anna scored and gave this loud shriek that made Mickey feel like his eardrums were going to burst. He looked at Ian who was smiling unfazed. How could he stand that? How could all of them stand that? He ignored her and bent to show Ian how he should throw the ball. He caught Ian watching his ass instead. 

"Ian..." he said in warning. 

"Sorry." his red head apologised sheepishly. 

Mickey shook his head and stood next to Ian and watched him get into position and throw the ball. 

* * * * 

After Mickey won, the six of them sat at a table and ordered beer. Mickey took a seat next to his sulking boyfriend and whispered in his ear. "Don' worry, we'll come back just the two of us and I'll show you how to kick their asses."

Ian watched his boyfriend comfort him with a hand on his thigh and he couldn't help but smile. "Okay."

"That was bad ass Mickey, we should play for money next time." Pete suggested. 

"You sure you should be doing that, you only scored like twice." Arnold said laughing and the rest joined in. 

"I'd like to see that. Though I'm sure Mickey was just lucky." Anna sneered.

"All fifteen times?" Ian asked her and Mickey snickered. 

"Whatever."

"Says the girl who only scored none times." Mickey said in reply. 

"I scored at least once!" there was the voice again. 

"Oh wow, once? Congratu-fucking-lations."

"Mickey, what did we say about being nice to my friends?"

"I forgot that included her."

"Yeah Mickey, stop being mean to me."

"Stop making it so fucking easy!"

"Mickey!" Ian called. 

The brunette looked at his boyfriend and sighed. He took a long gulp of his beer then turned to Anna. "Fine. I will fucking try."

Ian looked at Sarah who was laughing throughout the entire thing and tried not to laugh himself. He knew it wasn't gonna last. Mickey clearly hated Anna. Anna had noticed and was hating right back. Thank God Anna was a girl otherwise this would be a blood birth. 

They suprisingly went through another hour in peace. Even though Anna didn't relent in her digs at Mickey, and Ian had to commend his boyfriend's self control. Mickey listened as the tiny bitch continued to test his patience. But he kept it together. For Ian, he kept it together. 

"Anna, you want Mickey to be nice to you and yet you won't do the same." Sarah finally spoke up. 

"He was an ass to me first."

"And now he has said he'll try not to be." Ian reminded her. 

Anna glared at Mickey. "I will stop if he apologises."

Ian already knew that wasn't happening. "Like fuck I will."

Anna threw a few jabs at Mickey till the brunette got up and left. Ian drained his beer and got up too. "See you guys in class tomorrow." he said and followed his boyfriend. But not before throwing a glare at Anna. 

He found Mickey waiting for him outside smoking. "You alright?"

"'Cause." Mickey replied handing him the cigarette and started walking. "Wasn't gonna keep fighting with her. If I don't like the fucking banshee then I fucking don't."

That was his friend in there and Ian tried really hard to rein in the laughter but he couldn't. He just snorted and turned into a fit of giggles. "A banshee Mickey, really?" he continued laughing. 

Mickey shook his head and pulled him by his jacket so he could laugh and walk. 

****

Mickey watched as Ian took off his shoes and go into the kitchen. He sat on the couch and listened to Ian open and close the fridge door. He knew he wasn't the nicest person in the world. Sometimes he wondered why Ian was with him. And today that fight with Anna, Mickey was afraid Ian would leave him one day if he couldn't start getting along with his friends. And that would just about crush him. He looked as Ian only now dressed in a T-shirt and boxers, handed him a beer then straddled him.

Ian gave his boyfriend a kiss on the nose. He didnt like when Mickey was upset. "You okay?"

"I was rude to you when we met."

"Yeah, very."

"So why did you agree to be with me?"

"I like your rudeness." Mickey raised a doubtful eyebrow. "No, really I do. Guess I find it endearing or some shit. Besides," he said softly. "you're not rude to me now. Your so good and so sweet to me, sometimes it's hard to believe my Mickey is the same Mickey when we're around other people." 

Mickey smiled softly and caressed Ian's cheek. "You're my boyfriend and I fucking love you, how else I'm I gonna treat ya?"

Ian laughed and kissed his boyfriend. But he frowned when Mickey didn't kiss him back. "What?"

"Don't leave me 'cause I can't be nice to Anna. I tried today, you saw it. She's your friend and you love her and I can't fucking stand her. So please don't..."

"Shhh..." Ian placed a finger on Mickey's lips. "Never."

"Never?" Mickey inhaled sharply when his voice cracked. 

"Not a fucking chance. You not liking Anna is not even an issue."

Mickey felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. He placed the beer on the coffee table and caressed his beautiful boyfriend's ass. "You really don't mind that I don't take people's shit?"

"Of cause not." Ian bent down to give him a sweet chaste kiss "It's why I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I am so so so so so so sorry. I was writing while drinking last night, so when the alcohol started to get to me I decided to save this. Turns out I UPLOADED AND I WASNT DONE!!! 
> 
> so sorry bout that!


End file.
